In Control
by Lady-Brover
Summary: Their entire relationship, Hiccup has never made the first move. Astrid's had enough.


**Note; Warnings; RATED M. IMPLIED RAPE/FORCED SEX. LANGUAGE. BASICALLY, ADULT THEMES. **

* * *

**UPDATE: LOLOL. SO LIKE, FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER, I ACTUALLY READ THE REVIES. AND I'M JUST SITTING HERE LAUGHING AT MOST OF 'EM. OKAY GUYS, YOU DO REALIZE I DON'T ACTUALLY THINK ASTRID WOULD _EVER_ RAPE HICCUP, RIGHT? OF COURSE SHE WOULDN'T. JUST. UGH. IT'S COMPLETELY OOC, 'COURSE. AND HICCUP WOULDN'T JUST BE ALL "HAHA LET ME MOCK YOU IN THE MIDDLE OF SEX."**

**BUT THIS FIC ISN'T SUPPOSED TO BE FLUFFY 'N CUTE. IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE _DARK_. IT'S SUPPOSED TO DIVERGE FROM CANON. JEEZ. **

**And to answer one review I can't reply to; 'Who forces people to have sex with them?' Oh, I dunno. RAPISTS, MAYBE? **

* * *

_Why doesn't he ever make the first move?_

_When it comes to being with me, he seems so shy. After all this time.. I just don't understand._

"It's absolutely crazy. That's what it is." The blonde growled out.

Another blonde sighed and turned her head away, staring out at the dying sun. The women were supposed to be "bonding" and having a "fun" time. If ranting about men -specifically _hers_- was Astrid's meaning of fun then Ruffnut must be crazy all the time.

"I mean, we're going to be 23 soon for _fuck's_ sake," She continued to rant, "The sad part is I'm still a virgin. We haven't had sex once!"

Ruffnut turned to give her a look, "**That's** what your upset about?"

"Well, of course! Do you know how long I've been waiting? I've given so many hints it's not even funny anymore." Astrid grumbled and took another swig of her beer, "We've been sleeping together for 3 damn years and he has YET to make ANY move."

With another gulp of the drink, she was onto her fourth one. By the way her cheeks were starting to color, Ruffnut could tell Astrid was drunk. She was only still on her second.

Trying to think of a solution, she suddenly came up with an idea, "Why not just come out and ask him?"

She started to laugh at this, "This is **Hiccup** we're talking about, remember?" As her laughs turned into amused giggles, Ruffnut scoffed and stood up; having enough of discussing relationship problems. And past experiences told her a drunk Astrid was never fun to deal with.

"Fine, just use your womanly charms. I've seen you do it before and this situation isn't much different." She couldn't help but brag a little and threw her hip out, "I've used it on Snotlout plenty o' times." Astrid looked up at her with a confused expression.

After a moment of silence, Ruffnut decided to continue, "Sometimes when he comes home, he can totally be an ass. I just use the charm and it gets him in bed every time." She bended slightly, pushing out her cleavage to show her point.

The drunken blonde stood up quickly, looking excited. She swayed lightly but with the help of her friend, got in balance. "You're right! I know exactly what to do!"

While Ruffnut was for only a second disturbed by the evil and insane grin that spread across Astrid's face, she granted her an encouraging smile in return. "Oh yeah! Show him who's boss!"

She regretted it as Astrid apparently took the statement to heart and ran off at lightning speed.

'Fuck. I hope she goes easy on poor Hiccup.' Was her only thought as she began to walk back home, tired as hell.

–

_No more waiting. _

_I'm tired of fucking making the first move. I'm tired of never getting anything in return. __**I'm sick of it all.**_

_Tonight, Hiccup. Just you wait. _

Easy and Astrid Hofferson just didn't get along.

Hiccup's heart jumped into his throat when the bedroom door slammed open. His notes sprawling out over the floor around his desk. In the doorway was a shadowy figure, and as he continued to stare with wide eyes the figure stepped into the dim-lit bedroom...

It was just Astrid.

Relief filled Hiccup to his very core as he knelt on the floor, trying to organize his notes. "Astrid! Oh gods, don't do that!"

"Hiccup.."

He looked up in surprise; What was with that odd tone? Hiccup struggled to see her eyes, but they were hooded underneath her messy hair. Speaking of messy..

"Uh, Astrid, you look.." _Which word wouldn't piss her off the most?_

"Terrible? Disgusting? Fucked up? Take yor pick."

While Hiccup was shocked by her attitude, he tried to not let it show. He didn't want to admit it, but the words she used to describe herself fit perfectly. Her hair wasn't in a braid for once, but tangled out like a golden blanket, flowing over her shoulders and down her back. It looked soft to touch. He probably would've done just that if she wasn't holding such a murderous stance.

"Well? 'm waitin', jackass." Astrid growled out, taking a step forward and stumbling, but in natural instinct, got right on her feet before hitting the ground.

Hiccup felt a dread in his stomach, not understanding why she was so upset. All day he had been sitting here taking notes for the village's benefit. Now his fiance was in here yelling bloody murder at- Hold on a minute. "Astrid.. are you... drunk?" he asked as he finally realized her words were slurred, sounding funny and how her body wasn't holding onto complete balance.

He must have been correct because she burst out in shrieking laughter. "I always knew ya were a smart one, Hiccup!" She then hiccuped, causing her to giggle in a childish manner.

"A-Astrid, I think you should lay down and get some rest." He began to stand up to help her but was pushed harshly back down.

"Stay put!" she yelled, her hand tightening on his shoulder.

A yell of pain escaped Hiccup as her hand began to grind down. "Astrid-! Ow! Knock it off-! Ouch!"

For some inexplicable reason, she found insane pleasure in his shouts of pain.

_This is how it should be._

_How it always was before I let myself fall for him. _

_The feeling of power; it feels great. I can't get enough of it. I __**need**__ it. I'm NOT weak. I'm unconquerable. _

_He WILL listen to me, he'll do whatever I tell him. _

Astrid grinned, finally pushing Hiccup onto his back. Her eyes full of venom as she glared down upon him, making sure he lay still.

"I-I'm not following, Astrid." The man whispered, his eyes wide in fear. Disobeying her cold eyes, he sat up.

And this amused her to no end, "Not following, huh?" she whispered and knelt on the floor. "Maybe I should lead you in the right direction then.."

She crawled closer.

Hiccup gasped in surprise, her face merely inches away. _What the Hel is she doing? _Before he could wonder about the situation anymore, their lips were locked.

"Mmph!" He was frozen stiff and didn't dare move.

Of course they had kissed hundreds of times, but _this_, this was different.

Instead of the soft kisses or the occasional deep, this was just _desperate_ and _hungry._ Hiccup took pity.

A shudder ran down his back as he felt Astrid's tongue moving quickly, roaming inside. Despite himself, he couldn't deny her taste was simply wonderful. After a few moments, he kissed back, since it seemed that's what she wanted.

But when her hands began to move greedily across his body, moving lower, he called it a draw.

"A-Astrid, stop." He said and pushed some space between them.

Bad move. Very bad move.

She growled and Hiccup was painfully reminded of Toothless when he was pissed.

"Don't _ever_ tell me what to do, got it? I'm in control tonight. You will listen to me."

Hiccup contemplated for a moment to ask what would happen if he didn't. But, he wanted to wake up tomorrow with all his limbs attached, so remained quiet.

To her, the silence was a 'yes' -which technically, it was.- She nodded curtly and to add effect, licked her lips.

Which turned out to be a success, as Hiccup's eyes widened even more. She inched closer again and rested her head on his shoulder, burying her face into his neck.

For a split second, she was disappointed that his body tensed, feeling like bricks beneath her. But, the thought was pushed aside; it was to be expected after all.

They stayed in that position for gods know how long before Astrid puffed out a breath against Hiccup's neck, making sure it was nice and hot. She was rewarded with a shiver.

"You know, Hiccup," she started in a neutral voice, "I think we should start a family."

The body she was resting upon stiffened again, but no voice spoke.

She waited for a few moments before growing impatient, "Hiccup, you can talk."

After given permission to speak, he coughed awkwardly. "Uh, Astrid," he began, "A family sounds real nice, but uhh, I just don't think we're ready."

Astrid hummed quietly, trying to keep her temper under control. "And why do you think that?"

'_Yes, that's it!'_ her more nicer -"innocent"- thoughts shouted, '_Give him a chance to explain! Try to understand where he's coming from and why!'_ She agreed to herself silently.

"Well uh, for one, we're only engaged still." She didn't look but could feel his arm moving, fingers digging into russet hair to help calm his nerves.

She nodded though, understanding that part. "What about after marriage?"

Hiccup coughed again, "Ahh... Um.. Maybe." When silence followed, she snorted, "There is no 'maybe'. It's either yes or no." Her voice laced with full impatience.

"I-I really don't know, Astrid! Can't we just wait a couple of years? There are more important matters at hand than to think about c-children."

"Like?"

"Er.. the village.. the new trainees.. the dragons."

_So, I'm not important?_

_My existence just doesn't matter. _

_His whole life has been dedicated to the dragons. To the good of the village._

_I'm on the brink, and I simply can't take it any longer._

_Damn him. _

_Damn him and his kindness. His urge to help others above himself. Above ME. _

_Just like that; It shattered._

_Something __**snapped.**_

Hiccup yelped in surprise as Astrid stood up, dragging the man along with her.

She could distantly hear him questioning, but ignored it. With a shove, he was on the bed. She plunged atop him immediately before he could react. Again, she ignored his squalling voice and pulled off his vest, throwing it aside.

Once he started to struggle even more, she had enough; "Listen up. I don't give a fuck if you don't think we're ready. We're having sex right now, so shut up and deal with it."

He froze beneath her, staring up in shock. And she could tell he was about protest, it was stopped by her icy glare. Unlike last time, this wasn't just a warning. Her eyes _burned_ into him and he found himself unable to even twitch with fear. He knew that if he tried to escape, he would be severely injured.

'But this is just crazy!' Hiccup thought, as he stared into her beautiful blue eyes; searching for anything. Anything that wasn't complete lust or rage. But alas, he found nothing and nearly cried. He didn't want to have sex! Even if Astrid did, he just wasn't into the concept. True, he had touched himself before, and knew the pleasure. While a selfish part of him did long for more contact, his mind screamed 'No'. But, now he had no choice. He had no say in the matter anymore.

For only a moment did he consider yelling for Toothless; He would get her off. He would put a stop to this. But, it would be futile. Not only would it make Astrid even angrier, but could get him deeper into this mess.

Fuck it. Call to your dragon. Run away and get as far away as possible!

But.. Her eyes.. The fury.. The _insanity. _It was terrifying.

Hiccup was pulled out of his mixed thoughts when he felt Astrid pull off his prosthetic leg, and proceeded to chuck it across the room.

Well, there goes your chance of running.

He was faintly surprised that the thing didn't shatter into a million pieces from her sheer strength. But, only fell to the floor with a taunting clatter.

After that, he felt movement and glanced over fearfully to see her undressing. First, she flipped off her boot with one dainty foot then bent down to take the other. The classic removal move. She then began to take off her skirt flaps, the skirt itself soon following. Hiccup didn't want to, but he couldn't look away as she began to take off her armor from her shoulders. His eyes captured to her beautiful form. Now all that was left was her shirt and some fabric that counted as underwear. He was pulled out of the trance when she looked back at him; the eyes of a predator.

All he wanted to do there and then was scrabble away, but _couldn't_, scared for the safety of his life.

She crawled onto the bed, slowly descending upon him.

Hiccup swallowed the lump his throat -or tried to at least-, as time seemed to slow horribly down. "Now Astrid.. before you do this, let's think things-"

She hissed violently in return and he jumped in response. Wow.

Not wasting anymore time, his vest was yanked almost harshly off and thrown on top of the ever growing pile of clothing. Next came the shirt and Hiccup's face burned with embarrassment, even in this situation, he felt like a baby being undressed. "H-Here, let me do it." He waited breathlessly for her to snap, but when she remained silent, he took it as approval and finished, throwing the shirt aside.

So now, all that was left was their 'private' clothing. Oh man.

"Don't worry," Astrid whispered, her voice sweetly coated, "You'll enjoy it."

Oh, _now_ she was being nice. Even so, that wasn't enough for him to let his guard down as he knew how "sweet" it actually was.

Once he felt her thin fingers gripping at his pants line, he knew things were really getting serious -which seemed impossible-. She pulled the damn fabric off, almost tearing it in the process and ignored it became.

Hiccup whimpered, his member now exposed to the open-world and he tried weakly struggling underneath her body. Trying to convince himself that she wouldn't kill him on the spot, he protested, "A-Astrid.. please.. you're drunk.. you don't know what you're doing.."

She placed her finger to his lips, instantly shushing him. "Shh.. It's OK."

Then, off came the shirt, revealing small breasts. Hiccup's eyes were _glued_. Why they were never shown to him was a complete mystery. Oh yeah.. he didn't want to. Astrid must have noticed, as she began humming in pleasure. "Like what ya see, huh?" She purred, leaning in enough that their upper bodies collided. Hiccup gasped, and the scent of arousal filled the empty space.

Her thigh brushed against his slight erection, drawing a small moan from them both.

"What? Not enough?" She whispered harshly when his member only erected half-way.

"Well, It's-"

"Shut. Up."

And he obliged, biting down on his betraying lip.

To add coal to the fire, the underwear were then torn off, and thrown aside.

Oh **shit.**

Don't look.

Don't look!

He looked. Oh gods, he _stared_. It was one of the most beautiful sights he had ever witnessed.

Astrid didn't seem to care, her mind set on more important matters. Which involved stroking Hiccup's growing member.

"Ohh.. "

Hiccup groaned audibly, his head instinctively leaning back into the soft pillow. Long fingers stroked almost possessively down his length, barely touching his testicles, then back up again, slowly. Too slowly. He groaned again, louder this time, his legs wriggling. Not trusting his voice and he only hoped she received the message.

She did. A smirk spread across her lips as she began to stroke faster; his erection reacting just as planned. The stroking stopped but was replaced when she took a hold and then commenced the hand job. It was a lot better than working on himself, that was a fact. His groans slowly transformed into small moans, as the hand pumped faster by the second.

"Ah- Mmn-!" He released his load, white sprayed into the open, dripping over his and the young woman's chest.

A pink blush of embarrassment bloomed across his face, "S-Sorry about that.."

Astrid smiled, "Shh.."

In reply, he glanced around nervously and granted her a smile in return. "Well.. uh.. that was..fun.." he muttered, "Glad that's all over." He made to sit up but once again, was shoved back down.

"We're done when I say we're done." There was no "Got it?" or "Understand?" at the end of the sentence, which only meant she was done playing around. She didn't leave space for questions or answers. Only 'do what you're told or disobey and be murdered.'

Yeah, Hiccup wanted to stick with Choice A please.

"Touch me."

Her lean body bended slightly as she rested into a sitting position, perfect legs stretching out invitingly, and her opening was now exposed.

Obeying what he was ordered, he nodded and scooted closer. Then, reached down and rubbed her nub hesitantly. After deadly moments though, he became braver and confident. First, his index finger started with the hood, then made its way south to the orifice and vestibule. Once there, he began to apply pressure and rub in soothing circles.

The moans and whimpers in reply told him plenty.

Now into the act, with a few fingers, he spread out the flaps. His index and middle finger with challenge, continued it's duty. Another minute rocketed by, and his fingers were caked in her juices. That was a sign; to continue further.

With everything still spread out for him, he ceased the rubbing and traveled down further. To the vaginal opening.

Astrid sensed this immediately and laid back, opening her legs even further. Hiccup bent forward, one hand caressing and skimming her smooth legs. Enjoying the pleased little sounds she was emitting.

He stared for another second, admiring the way her cleft gleamed in the dim-light. It felt soft and silky just as it appeared. Enough wasting time, he snaked his finger into her. She gasped in surprise and pleasure, her body arching.

The finger remained where it was, moving only lightly before he came out then went back in with two. They curled inside her, before the act repeated itself; he withdrew then returned, his long digits twisting.

"H-Hiccup! Ohh!"

"You like that, huh?" He mirrored her earlier words, smiling smugly.

She merely did nothing. Only focused on his wonderful actions. He decided to do the same.

_**Finally.**_

_I knew he could come around eventually. He can never resist me. No matter how hard of effort he uses. _

_He's weak. Frail. _

_But now, I think he has finally solved this enigma. That I deemed __life__. _

_Just a few more steps..._

_So close.. _

Hiccup knew it was time. With his full erection, and how wet she was. There wasn't any reason they shouldn't proceed with the next step.

Their eyes met; one full of lust and need. The other of uncertainty but slight determination. The heat between them was unbearable, but nothing could stop them at this point. Astrid was already in motion, knowing full well that Hiccup would never go along with this willingly.

Her body was shaking from the anxious consuming in her stomach. With an easy push, he was on his back again. She closed the distance between them, crawling above and slowly lowering herself.

A groan escaped the pair once Hiccup's tip touched her, it was going to be a tight squeeze obviously, but the moistness would help.

She whimpered in pain and steadily worked him into her. They both shivered.

Hiccup simply couldn't take it any longer, everything was too agonizing. He thrusted into her, causing a scream, mingled with a moan. But, he gladly ignored it.

She _deserves_ it.

Their mouths start to water, as he thrusts into her, withdraws and begins again. For her part, she acknowledges the rhythm and participates. The wetness doing it's job after all.

One bouncing upwards and down, the other propelling. Together, they transmuted into one.

Her hands occupied with gripping tightly at his bare, lean hips. So, he took it upon himself to cup her breasts; squeezing. In response, she bit her lip tightly, shifting to his touch.

Obviously, she enjoyed -maybe even appreciated- this. As, moans were coming from her throat, non-stop. Already knowing what to do, he threw his hips up, digging for the supposed treasure.

"Ah, Ah, Ahn!"

'Perfect' they called Astrid? 'che. Try calling her perfect now, with her ashamedly riding her fiance, head back in the air, and drooling like a madwoman. No, after all of these events, Hiccup couldn't bring it on himself to belittle her from her reputation.

Hmm.. So this was what sex was like? Not so bad. Feeling her tighten almost painfully around him, his erection deep inside her was.. exciting. Thrilling in fact. That didn't change his anger though. His anger for the young woman.

He snapped out of his musings when her noises weren't so quiet anymore.

She was screaming. In bliss.

**Pleading** and **begging**.

He snorted to himself, imagine that. Astrid Hofferson begging.

Abruptly, anger bubbled through. 'Look at you.'

'You're pathetic.'

He complied, giving up on her breasts and shoving into her, hard.

Unable to keep the low moan that escaped him, he released. He... _They_ cried out as pleasure blinded them. Their visions going white.

Tension on his part melted, and he relaxed back into the wooden bed. The feeling of liquid running was what forced him to glance down. He gazed as her cum dripped over his stomach, combining with his own load as it dropped lightly out of her.

Astrid whimpered as she slowly eased off of him, their organs descending into their original positions. She collapsed next to him, eyes closed with a sigh of contentment.

He wasn't about to cuddle though. But, for his credit, didn't move away. Both too awfully tired. Neither bothering with the lantern.

Throwing a pointed glare her way, and only growing disgusted as she grins knowingly in reply.

He felt so dirty.

_I hope you're happy._

–

Noises from the outside world were beckoning her. The sun shining almost blindly. Probably almost noon.

She groans, opening her eyes wearily. Snapping to full wakefulness once she notices the spot next to her is cold. Ignoring her aching head and sitting up, staring down at the empty space. Looking abandoned for hours.

He was gone.

And she felt no twinge of regret.


End file.
